<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>漂亮姐姐 by KEB927</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473021">漂亮姐姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEB927/pseuds/KEB927'>KEB927</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEB927/pseuds/KEB927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Wonyoung/Kwon Eunbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>漂亮姐姐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>＂嘖。＂</p><p>＂又來了個新的。＂</p><p>看著餐廳裡的總統套房，不耐煩的翻了一下白眼。</p><p>＂員瑛～這是你的後母，權恩妃。＂</p><p>哦莫。</p><p>年輕得可以當妹妹，才不要叫媽媽。</p><p>哼哼。</p><p>看著面前那副無辜的大眼睛，員瑛感覺自己快要陷進去了。</p><p>小媽有點怕生呢。</p><p>低下頭不太敢看自己。</p><p>只專注在自己的餐盆上，那頓飯可是員瑛吃過最尷尬的一頓飯。</p><p>旁邊的服務員一不小心把餐布給掉了在地上，員瑛正要出口罵人，旁邊的一隻小手給搶先拿走了，交到了服務員的手上。看清楚是那女客人，連忙說了聲謝謝便離開了。</p><p>這一串的行動都被員瑛給看在眼裡，注意到小媽的手很小，感覺誰的手都能把她的手給包裹在裡面。</p><p>這麼柔弱的人，怎麼能成為自己的後媽呢？</p><p>因為側身子而被露出的白嫩的頸部，頸部接近腺體的皮膚被一個金色金屬圈給圈住。</p><p>原來是個Omega啊。</p><p>然後還沒被人碰過呢。</p><p>真好。</p><p>嘴角上揚到一個根本沒人看到的角度。</p><p>02.</p><p>'' 喂張員瑛，有個漂亮姐姐在門口等你啊喂！'' </p><p>'' 切。'' </p><p>穿著一條少女短裙，著一雙白皮靴，站在那裡手放在大腿前，看起來就像個高中生。</p><p>'' 以後就由我來接你下課了。'' </p><p>露出一副不在乎的表情，走到自家私家車門前想要上車時，聽到一把幼嫩的聲音。</p><p>'' 美女姐姐耶啵！'' </p><p>轉過頭來，看到一大堆剛放學的小孩向權恩妃走過來。</p><p>那小小的身子蹲了下來，捧著小孩子們的臉呵護著。</p><p>母愛大發嗎。</p><p>勾起嘴角恥笑一聲。</p><p>優雅地揮著手跟小孩們說再見，還露出了來了這個家之後沒有見過的笑容。</p><p>再次走向員瑛的方向。</p><p>'' 讓你久等了。'' </p><p>看著把手繞在胸前的員瑛，連忙開了車門。</p><p>'' 大不了去領養一個吧。'' </p><p>什麼。</p><p>不是很喜歡小孩嗎。</p><p>'' 喜歡小孩就去領養一個吧。反正家裡空的是。'' </p><p>03.</p><p>'' 也不知道這小孩喜不喜歡呢。'' </p><p>拿著一個高級的紅絲絨盒子，仔細打量著。</p><p>這小孩到底會不會喜歡呢。</p><p>再次把盒子打開。</p><p>小孩應該還有一段時間才回家吧。</p><p>來點驚喜吧。</p><p>這是她第一次踏進少女的房間。</p><p>看到放在桌上旁邊的抽屜有東西伸了出來，好奇地拿出來看看。</p><p>是日記本啊。</p><p>'' 你在幹什麼。'' </p><p>誰讓你進我房間的。</p><p>'' 不⋯我是為了給你個驚喜⋯'' </p><p>'' 驚喜嗎。嘖…'' </p><p>'' 那我也來給你個驚喜吧。'' </p><p>用著極溫柔但令人毛骨悚然的聲音說著。</p><p>把自己的後媽抵在門上，順著頸部向下吻，一著吻到睡裙底。</p><p>她感覺自己吻著的身軀在不停地顫抖著，敏感得快要倒下。</p><p>'' 腿軟嗎。'' </p><p>那我讓你舒服一點。</p><p>輕鬆地把人抱起扔到床上，因為用力的撞擊使床上的人發出了呻吟的聲音。</p><p>果然很敏感啊。</p><p>把那塊顏色淺得接近透明的睡裙撕下，卻露出了一種讓她驚訝得張開嘴的東西。</p><p>'' 不是吧？你多大了？還穿安全褲？'' </p><p>'' 真是的。真像個小孩一樣。'' </p><p>直接把內衣和內褲脱下扔在一旁。</p><p>權恩妃紅著眼眶，咬著嘴唇，爭扎著說出了一句。</p><p>'' 不要... '' </p><p>‘’不要什麼？這麼不領情的嗎？那看來我也得努力準備我的驚喜了。‘’</p><p>把床上躺著的人抱下來，讓她跪在自己面前。</p><p>把已經脹大了的性器放到她面前，命令著。</p><p>'' 張嘴。'' </p><p>在她胯下的人緊緊地咬著牙關。</p><p>'' 張嘴！'' </p><p>小嘴勉強張開了一個小洞。</p><p>張員瑛可沒有耐性跟她逗，捏開她的牙關，把性器塞了進去。</p><p>性器在濕熱的口腔穿梭著，在小舌的挑逗下，腺體不停地漲大。</p><p> </p><p>腺體深深插入了喉嚨，卻被喉嚨吞噬著。</p><p>聽著自己粗重的呼吸聲，張員瑛感覺自己快要達到顛峰了。</p><p>她在裡面泄了出來。</p><p>'' 嘔…'' </p><p>'' 吞下去。'' </p><p>煞白的小臉實在忍不住那種腥味，把白色的液體吐了出來。</p><p>因為沒有任何東西接住液體，淫液從口邊流到鎖骨，從鎖骨流到腹部，看起來又淫蕩又委屈。</p><p>'' 你這副模樣真美。'' </p><p>伸手把被自己扔在一邊的項鍊掛在白嫩的頸上。</p><p>淫液還在不停地往項鍊流。</p><p>已經發紅發熱的腺體還在不停撞進她的身體裡面。</p><p>交合處的水聲越來越讓她羞恥。</p><p>04.</p><p>又一次的家庭聚餐。</p><p>在趁權恩妃從飯桌走開的時候，張員瑛老爸一直都發覺有異樣的張員瑛問她說。</p><p>＂怎麼啦？是不是上了你媽媽啦？＂</p><p>＂你要知道，我可不傻。＂</p><p>你不會真的覺得我把一個女人帶回來是為了我自己吧？</p><p>還不是給你的。</p><p>張員瑛好像明白了什麼。</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>"幹嘛這麼晚還出去？＂</p><p>＂沒有你的事。＂</p><p>＂不行！這麼晚了不准出門！＂</p><p>用雙手擋住大門。</p><p>真是的。</p><p>把人抱起扔到床上去。</p><p>" 啊啊啊張員瑛！"</p><p>" 誰讓你不讓我出門。"</p><p>＂那就由你來陪我咯。＂</p><p>伸手又要去掀她裙子。</p><p>她又嗚咽地哭了出來。</p><p>＂你…就不怕你爹看到嗎…＂</p><p>＂因為你就是屬於我的了。＂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>